Under The Silver Stars
by ohstar
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Dedicated to briOTHfan07. The stars still shone brightly upon us. Because of them, I could see her beautiful face. Even though the spots around her eyes were red, she looked as gorgeous as ever.I guess she caught me staring...?x?


**Under the silver stars**

A/N: Helloooo! This oneshot is totally dedicated to _briOTHfan07-_you should deffo check out all her stories, she rocks:) It's Niley-(is there any other way?). There's also some Jiley --ICKY! haha. It's a oneshot songfic to Jesse McCartney's song "Come To Me".

* * *

_Nick POV_

Miley and I sat under the dark, moonlight night, leaning aganist a tree. Her sobs shook her whole body, which made me shake. She was crying because it was the same spot where she had found Jake cheating on her with her best friend, Lilly. It had been 2 years since that day, she came her once every 6 months with me, and just cried. I had my arms wrapped tightly around her, to comfort her because she was crying, and just plain hurting on the inside.

I know I sound like a total immature guy for this, but there was another reason I had come with Miley today, and there was a reason I was holding her; you see... I kind of had a thing for Miley.

Not a crush-thing... Like... Love-thing. Joe was the only one who knew, I'd sworn him to secrecy; but who knows how long Joe can keep a secret? Not long, that's for sure.

I only wrapped my arms around her petite body tighter when I thought it would only be fair for her to hear it from me than from Joe.

As my arms wrapped around her tighter, she buried her head in my chest and I could her her muffled sobs. I could also feel her tears leaking through my shirt becoming cold. I didn't care at all; I'd do anything, and two people she loved had gone and completley broken her heart. Stupid jerks.

Is it wrong that she's my best friend, relies on me... And I have to go and fall in love with her? I saw her slowly rest one of her hands on my shoulder, the other laying across the forest ground. I suddenly had the urge to take her hands quickly in mine, and kiss them. Damnit, Nick,don't think like that! the stars still shining brightly upon us. Because of them, I could see her beautiful face. Even though the spots around her eyes were red and puffy (which made it clear she was miserable), she looked as gorgeous as ever. I guess she caught me staring, because she only buried her face deeper in my chest. I stroked her hair in all it gorgeousness. I could make her tears go away; I could be better than Jake, I could be better than all of them. I could promise amazing things to her. Better yet, I could keep those promises. Why couldn't she just see that?

I just want her to give me a chance. I slowly whispered her name with passion in her pale ear.

I was the one who had always been there for her. ME. Not Lilly-she had caused this, not Oliver, even. None of her 'Hannah' friends-only me. And she knew that.

Hadn't I been the one who had always loved her? Always cared? When she wouldn't come out of her room-of her bed, even-I was the one who got her up and moving, almost being that same Miley I had loved.

She lifted her still sobbing head, now resting her head on my shoulder. She slowly asked me what was wrong-She knew me too well. I could only say her name. She again asked me what was wrong, slowly sitting up on my lap to face me.

"You know I love you, Mile... Right?" I asked, slightly embarassed-she could tell, I could feel a blush creeping up my cheek.

Because of the stars, I could see her turn a deep shade of scarlet. She whispered, "yes, Nick." She looked slightly confused, but only looked up at the beautiful moonlight stars, which had nothing on her.

"Well...Uh-what if... Errr-" I stumbled, nearly forgetting what I was going to say; I couldn't think when I was around her. I couldn't think when I thought of her.

"Nicky..." she said, using her own specific nickname for me. (A/N: get it?! NICKname?!xP) The one that Joe heard, and tried to call me. I'd only let Miley let me call her that, because... Well, cause it's her. DUH! "You can tell me anything, Nicky," she said, smiling at me. I couldn't think; my mind was blank. I didn't know what to do, so I acted on instinct.

Soo...

I kissed her.

Full on the lips.

The moment my lips touched hers, it felt like fireworks were going off in my mind. Not just in my mind, my arms began to tingle as we kissed. She pulled away at first, but I only pulled her closer to me. She rested her hands on my shoulders, it felt like she was sinking into my arms. I pulled away, now scared.

She smiled that million dollar smile at me, and my heart fluttered. She began to blush, and I followed suit. I had to tell her. Right here. "Mi, I just... I really want you to know that... I'll always be there for you... And... Just call me, and I'll be right there for you. Always," I said. Her eyes only filled with more tears, and it made me want to cry. I had to get this out, and I needed to vent to her, it was only fair. (A/N:i had to put some of the song herexP) "_You can be yourself. Cause I don't want nobody else. All your secrets are safe with me. For the kind of love you can trush, for more than a crush, Baby, why don't you come to me?" _I whisper-sang it to her, and she only began to cry. Damnit, I SUCK at this!

Miley must have noticed my worried look, because she quickly corrected my thought. "No, Nicky... I've... You're the r-re-reason," she assured me.

"Reason for...?" I asked stupidily, awaiting a good answer.

"Why I went out with Jake!" she blurted out, then quickly covered her mouth with her petite hands, a shocked expression covering her face.

"Well...," I said, attempting to shake my hair, though it didn't work. I only hit my head aganist a tree, and Miley giggled. "Not...funny...," I muttered, though if it made Miley happy, I'd get shot with a bullet.

"Baby got a boo-boo?" she cooed at me, pouting. I only nodded, using the puppy-dog face. "Where does it hurt, wittle baby?" she asked, her expression amused. I had a brilliant idea, so I didn't respond, I only pointed at my pout. She laughed, and leaned forward.

_And, boy, did she make it all better._

* * *

Sooo-like it? Hate it? Let me know:) Hope ya loved it, briOTHfan07!!!!!!:):):)

NILEY RULEZ!!


End file.
